Artificer Spell List
(Source: Wizards Unearthed Arcana) As an artificer, you use tools when you cast your spells. When describing your spellcasting, think about how you’re using a tool to perform the spell effect. If you cast cure wounds using alchemist’s supplies, you could be quickly producing a salve. If you cast it using tinker’s tools, you might have a miniature mechanical spider that binds wounds. When you cast poison spray, you could fling foul chemicals or use a wand that spits venom. The effect of the spell is the same as for a spellcaster of any other class, but your method of spellcasting is special. The same principle applies when you prepare your spells. As an artificer, you don’t study a spellbook or pray to prepare your spells. Instead, you work with your tools and create the specialized items you’ll use to produce your effects. If you replace cure wounds with shocking grasp, you might be breaking down the device you used to heal and creating an offensive item in its place—perhaps a gauntlet that lets you channel a surge of energy. Cantrips (0 Level) * acid splash * dancing lights * fire bolt * guidance * light * mage hand * mending * message * poison spray * prestidigitation * ray of frost * resistance * shocking grasp * spare the dying * thorn whip 1st Level * alarm (ritual) * arcane weapon (see the end of the document) * cure wounds * detect magic (ritual) * disguise self * expeditious retreat * false life * grease * identify (ritual) * jump * longstrider * sanctuary * shield of faith 2nd Level * aid * alter self * arcane lock * blur * continual flame * darkvision * enhance ability * enlarge/reduce * heat metal * invisibility * lesser restoration * levitate * magic mouth (ritual) * magic weapon * protection from poison * rope trick * see invisibility * spider climb 3rd Level * blink * dispel magic * elemental weapon * fly * gaseous form * glyph of warding * haste * protection from energy * revivify * water breathing (ritual) * water walk (ritual) 4th Level * arcane eye * fabricate * freedom of movement * Leomund’s secret chest * Mordenkainen’s faithful hound * Mordenkainen’s private sanctum * Otiluke’s resilient sphere * stone shape * stoneskin 5th Level * animate objects * Bigby’s hand * creation * greater restoration * wall of stone New Spells Arcane Weapon 1st-level transmutation Casting Time: 1 bonus action Range: Self Components: V, S Duration: Concentration, up to 1 hour You channel arcane energy into one simple or martial weapon you’re holding, and choose one damage type: acid, cold, fire, lightning, poison, or thunder. Until the spell ends, you deal an extra 1d6 damage of the chosen type to any target you hit with the weapon. If the weapon isn’t magical, it becomes a magic weapon for the spell’s duration. As a bonus action, you can change the damage type, choosing from the options above. At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 3rd level or higher, you can maintain your concentration on the spell for up to 8 hours.